Initium Novum
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Sequel to Rewards Deserved. Please read that one first!


**VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note:** This story is a continuation of my previous story, _Rewards Deserved_, which I finished… seven years ago. I had a sequel up for it at one time, but a couple years ago I deleted all the stories that hadn't been updated in ages and that I knew I would never finish. Well, I've recently gotten the inspiration to continue where I left off in _Rewards Deserved_.

The unfinished sequel that I had written before had new characters that I had introduced. You may or may have not read that story, and may or may not know of these new characters. If you do, I changed the age of one, but all the rest are the same. Either way, this story contains characters that were not in _Rewards Deserved_, and their new roles will be explained throughout the story.

Please keep in mind that _Rewards Deserved_ and its unfinished sequel were written RIGHT AFTER the season six finale. Any new Halliwells that the finale episode introduced are not in this story. I made up my own, and there's no turning back now. Also, the title is Latin for 'new beginning.'

**Additional Author's Note: **To make it easier on you to keep up with people, and put faces to names, I have created a website about these Halliwells. It will be my homepage link.

**Title: **Initium Novum.

**Setting: **Set after _Rewards Deserved_.Chris, Wyatt, and Michael's children are old enough to hold their own. None are older than twenty four, and none are younger than fourteen.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE.<br>SET 19 YEARS BEFORE THE ACTUAL STORY.

"Samael, I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" A young woman, maybe no older than nineteen or twenty, looked up at a man with black hair, confusion upon her face as they stood in front of the Manor, thunder clapping in the distance, rain pouring down.

"Because he's needed, Breanna. Your family hasn't found the person responsible for bringing him back. Without them, he'll never be. It's best I fix it before it causes a problem," the man, Samael, said, his thumb running across Breanna's cheek.

"My family doesn't even like you. Why would you do this for them?" she asked, a small smile across her face.

"To show them that you didn't fall in love with me for nothing. I'm not a demon, Breanna, and yet they seem to think that's all I can be. They don't trust me. I want to change that." Samael looked towards the house, before closing his eyes and reaching a hand out. Breanna's eyes drifted towards the front window.

Sitting on the couch was a younger version of her father, watching TV while he cradled a baby in his arms. A fond smile made its way to the young woman's face, knowing exactly who the baby was. It was her older brother, the guy who had looked out for her her whole life. It was strange, seeing him as an infant. She saw pictures of it, but just could never really imagine it.

"It's done."

Breanna tore her eyes away from the picture perfect family, looking back at Samael. "When will he arrive?"

"Within the hour. We need to go."

"Of course." Breanna took his hand in her own, stepping off the porch. She stole one last glance towards her father and brother, before the two vanished.

* * *

><p>"CHRIS!"<p>

Chris looked towards the doorway, suddenly alert. "Alright, buddy, seems like Mommy's in trouble." He stood up from the couch, before setting the infant in his bouncer and quickly making his way out of the room. "Bianca, what is it?" Taking the stairs two at a time, he practically ran up to the second story.

He was expecting a demon. Or maybe Bianca broke something and needed him. Another possibility was that she couldn't reach something, or was missing one of her precious shoes. What he found _definitely_ wasn't on that list.

"Hey, little brother."

Chris took a few steps forward, not really believing his eyes. His mouth was hanging wide open, and Bianca was grinning behind him. "W-Wyatt?"

Wyatt grinned and nodded. He closed the distance between the two, grabbing Chris and wrapping him up in a hug. "Yeah, Chris. It's me."

It took him a moment for it to register that his brother was back, but finally Chris enclosed him in a hug, still unbelieving that the wish he had for the last two years was actually coming true. He let go of the older Halliwell, before taking a step back. "How?"

The smile slowly faded from Wyatt's face, replaced by a confused expression, and he shrugged. "I don't know, exactly."

"Are you a whitelighter?"

Wyatt paused, before holding out his hand, an abandoned cell phone from a nearby table quickly flying into it. The three stared at it, looking baffled, before Wyatt looked back at Chris. "Um… still a witch."

"Huh." Chris stood there for a moment longer before shrugging. "Strange. Bianca, why don't you see what the Elders know?"

Bianca nodded, before embracing Wyatt in a hug. "We missed you." Then she orbed out.

"So they don't know exactly how he got here either?" Michael asked as him, Bianca, Chris, Wyatt, Leo and Piper sat in the living room.

"No," Bianca said, looking over at him. "All they said was that it was a more powerful force than they'd ever encountered."

"So we should be… worried? Or not? I mean, whatever it was brought Wyatt back. Why reconnect the Charmed ones if it wanted to hurt us?" Chris asked.

"But that's just the thing." Bianca stood up from her position on the couch, pacing a bit. "One moment it wasn't here, and then BAM!," she put actions to her words, throwing out her hands, "it just appeared. They wanted to call you guys to check it out, but before they could, it disappeared again. I mean, it just appeared out of thin air, and disappeared the same way. It's not here anymore."

"How could it just fall off their radar like that?" Michael asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "I mean, if it was as powerful as they made it out to be, wouldn't even masking its powers be kind of useless?"

"Exactly," Leo piped up, crossing his arms. "So either it has the ability to shut out the Elders, or it's completely gone. And if it did, why would it unmask its powers just long enough to bring back Wyatt? That doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly Piper, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. "Why does it matter?" Everyone looked over at her in confusion. "If it's that powerful, and it brought back a Charmed One, it's apparently good. Either way, it's gone now. So shouldn't we just be happy that Wyatt's back?"

"You know, I agree with Mom." Chris looked over at his brothers. "I mean, it worries me a bit that something that powerful is out there… but maybe it's best we just leave it alone for now. If it becomes a threat, we'll deal with it then."

"For now, we'll just figure out how to tell Prue, Pearl and Paris that they're not the Charmed Ones anymore." Michael smirked a bit. Piper rolled her eyes, and he just shrugged. "What? Those three aren't even all siblings. The Charmed Ones should be siblings. I don't care if we're male, we're frickin powerful. At least more than they are together."

Bianca let out a small laugh. "I'll talk to the Elders about it." She leaned down and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek before orbing out.

Chris watched the spot she just disappeared from for a moment before turning to his older brother with a smile. "So, Wyatt… Ready to meet your niece and nephew?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, it's just a prologue. I didn't know how to explain this during the actual time. Also, if you haven't read my before-story author's note, now would be a good time to do so.<p>

Additionally, Samael's relationship to the Charmed Ones, and especially Breanna, will be explained in later chapters.


End file.
